KISS
by Mikurira
Summary: Ib asked Garry what the kiss tastes like. Garry didn't know how to answer. Garry x Ib.


Ib isn't mine, it is Kaori's.

My mother language isn't english, so if there's some bad grammar or something like that, please remind me and I will fix it. Well, hope you enjoy it!

.

.

* * *

**KISS**

By Mikurira

* * *

.

.

"Garry, what is the taste of strawberry cake mixed with chocolate banana plus coffee?" asked Ib innocently. She sat next to Garry and waited for the respond patiently there. Apparently, her curiosity is extremely high this time.

"That's hard," said Garry to her, "well, maybe it's a little bit bitter? Coffee tastes?" Garry answered shortly, "but it may taste sweet because the chocolate and other flavors mixed there," said him again. Ib nodded. She was satisfied with Garry's answer and now ready to give him another similar question for the second time.

"Then, Garry… how about roasted marshmallow?" asked Ib again.

Garry looked at her momentary, "hmm… How do I explain this, well, sweet and… savory?" Ib tilted her head confused, "Actually I never eat roasted marshmallow before…" said Garry to Ib honestly. This time Ib went silent. She didn't feel satisfied like before. She can't blame Garry if he never eats it before, so she stopped questioning him and sat in her chair calmly.

"…"

"…"

Both of them went silent. They returned to the book in their hands—or in this case, it just Garry who still read his book. A few minutes later went peacefully actually. But suddenly Ib remembered some weird question in her head, "so, Garry," she looked at him, "what is the kiss tastes like?"

"Kiss? Well, kiss tastes like—HAH?!" Garry immediately closed his book and looked at the girl who eyed him curiously now. Jiiii... she continued gazing him intensely, making Garry increasingly felt cornered with the questions by a 9-year-old girl in front of him, "w-well, l-like marshmallows?" Garry did not know how to answer that question.

"Then, how to do it—_the kiss_?"

CRACK! Garry's heart began to break. Oh really, he didn't know how to overcome with this one. This innocent girl, Ib, why should ask such a thing—even Garry did not know how to deal with it.

"_A-ano saa…_ Ib, listen to me," Garry patted the girl next to him with a serious face, "you know, you don't have to know it now—"

"But I want to know ..." Ib looked at Garry with her puppy eyes. She know Garry is weak with this eyes, "after all, you've promised to help me learn ..."

_Oi-oi—oi! It's not supposed to happen like that, right?_ Thought Garry carefully. Then he looked at the girl besides him. _Dammit, she's cute._ Thought Garry—with a serious-pedo-flowering face, when he saw Ib's face.

"Teach me!" said Ib pouted her mouth, making Garry felt bad because of that. Well, yeah, he had promised to do anything—including teaching this girl, of course. But to do something like that... _wait! T-teach how to kiss? That means I can kiss...?_ Garry's brain already clouded now. _If I kiss her... it's okay, right? Err… b-but she's only 9! If I kiss her, I would certainly be a pervert, oh, no—In other words—PEDO!_

Garry shook his head. _It will be a sin!_ Said the man to himself. But, when Garry looked at Ib's innocent face suddenly he felt the urges to kiss her. _Should I? Should I?_

"Garry…?"

_I SHOULD! _Garry grabbed Ib's hand and draw them closer.

"Well Ib, I-I will teach you now," said Garry to Ib. Slowly he grabbed Ib's cheeks with both hands. When he ready to kiss her, suddenly his conscience knocked his brain hardly. _Shit-shit—DAMMIT! Why can she be this damn cute?! No—no no, I really will look like pedo if I kiss her! More precisely, a LOLICON!_ Garry then looked toward Ib, _but—it-it is not a sin if this is for education, right? _Garry inhaled long breath.

"Garry…?"

"Th-the kiss..." Garry leaned his face. Ib could feel his breath on her lips somehow, made she flushed so hard like a tomato. It just a few second when their lips met for a moment, but it felt so great, "t-that it is..." said Garry immediately removed his hand and looked away.

_Shit—_

_SHIIIIITTTTT! Did I really do that?! HA?! I KISS A CHILDREN UNDER AGE—OH MY—I'M REALLY A LOLICON! DAMMIT!_

And CRACK!

Now Garry's heart had really become a broken glass. Garry fell to the floor, head down, regretted his own actions.

_I'm rubbish ... sob... dregs of society..._

He began scribbling on the ground with a sad face.

"..." Ib then immediately stood up and patted the man's shoulder, "Garry?"

"Ah... I'm sorry Ib..." his teary-eyes stared the girl in front of him, "hu-huwaaa!" Garry was crying in her arms, "Y-you actually should do it with the person you like... But I ... a lolicon like me..." Garry was increasingly felt guilty and started hitting his head on the floor—but Ib immediately hit Garry's head with the books to stop him doing it.

"So, a kiss should be with someone that you like?" asked Ib. Garry nodded slowly, "ah… thank goodness, because the one I like is you, Garry!" Ib smile innocently.

"Yeah, you should kiss your mother instead of—eh?" Garry looked at her confused.

"I like you Garry!"

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please.

Edited 04/06/2015


End file.
